


Hele

by McDanno50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/McDanno50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's having a hard time dealing with his emotions after Danny's poisoned. Luckily, Danny survived and is able to bring peace along with a good time to his favorite SEAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hele

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 01x23: Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau  
> I do not own 'Hawaii Five-0', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.  
> Phew, it's good to be back! I've had this story on my laptop for months as you can see it relates to Season 1 (which I personally think is better than Season 2). Anyhow, my best friend kicked my ass into finally finishing it and so here it is: my longest (completed) story since my hardrive crashed. Enjoy!

It was a typical evening in Hawaii: beautiful, perfect temperature, with the sun fading brilliantly below the horizon. The receding light cast shadows across the beach behind Steve McGarrett’s family home as the man himself stumbles out of the water. He swam at least an extra two miles, going out much farther into the ocean than he usually does. He collapses in the sand, his long legs feel like jelly while his arms are heavy and quivering with strain. There isn’t much he can do but sit on the beach and try to catch his breath.  
  
Everything from the past few days is starting to come back to him in vivid Technicolor now that he’s no longer in the safety of his beloved ocean. He had been trying to forget the way Danny looked crumpled on the ground struggling to breathe around the sarin that was draining the life out of him. Steve had panicked, he had fallen victim to every emotion the Navy had supposedly beat out of him. He is pathetic.  
  
Not to mention the little incident with Chloe Ballantine, Elliot Connor’s secretary and mistress, during the interrogation. “You know what you didn’t calculate?” Steve had asked her. “You didn’t count on _my partner_ being exposed! You could’ve killed him!”  
  
He has never struck a woman before but there was never a moment where he wanted too so badly. He was yelling by the time Chin managed to get him out of the room. The bitch had admitted to soliciting Mikhail to murder the Fallons and taking the twenty thousand. She had no remorse, none whatsoever, and the fact that she could’ve killed Danny…it made Steve literally vibrate with rage.  
  
Even now as he sat exhausted, there was nothing more he’d love to do than seriously injure all that were involved with Danny getting hurt. He couldn’t be sure why he felt this way. It really was an accident that Amoka and Danny got exposed to the sarin. Still, Grace would’ve been left without a father and that reason alone should be enough to justify Steve’s conflicting emotions but it isn’t. He was scared of being alone after the past couple of months in a relationship with Danny that extended beyond platonic friendship. Had the blonde detective died, there would be no Steve McGarrett but a hollow shell of a man that once was.  
  
The needless anger towards Chloe, the possessiveness he felt with Danny, all these complicated sensations he wasn’t used to feeling had Steve diving into the ocean the minute the case was finished. Now that he’s out of the big blue, he can hear Danny’s voice ranting and raving around his head once more. He hears his name too. Wait a second is that really Danny’s voice? _I must be really out of it_ , Steve thinks.  
  
“Yo Steven! Babe?” Sure enough when he looks up from the sand, the aforementioned blonde is standing beside him. “Hey, are you alright?”  
  
Steve takes a moment to look at Danny’s face, expecting to see remnants of the sarin poisoning. Instead he sees worry, those blue eyes are anxiously roaming his near naked body, looking for any signs of injury like the trained detective he is. Steve must look worse than he felt because Danny is immediately sitting beside him regardless of the sand that the Jersey native hates. “I’m fine,” he finally replies. “Just went for a swim.”  
  
“I can see that; you look like a beached dolphin,” Danny comments lightly. His broad shoulder brushes against Steve’s naked one, quietly reassuring both men.  
  
Steve dons a sheepish smile. “Yeah I guess I did go a little far.”  
  
“Wow, Super SEAL admits that he has limitations.”  
  
It takes a moment for their usual banter to register in his mind. Danny just looks so peaceful and _alive_. He’s looking out into the ocean with a contented smile on his tan face, almost as if he was never sick at all. Steve wants to keep that mental picture forever but all too soon images of Danny lying on the stretcher flash behind his eyes. He bites his lip hard, trying to keep the whimper from escaping. He shouldn’t worry Danny with these ridiculous feelings.  
  
“I’m okay you know,” So much for not worrying Danny. “I’m still alive thanks to the team.” He nods, not trusting himself to speak. “Hey, look at me.” Steve does and Danny’s palm reaches out to cup his cheek tenderly. “Do you really think I would let some stupid bio-weapon take me away from you and Grace? I don’t think so babe.”  
  
Steve sees nothing but sincerity in those blue eyes and that’s all he needs to know before his lips crash over Danny’s. It is their first kiss since the sarin incident and Steve thought it would be some glorious reunion. The sunset helps but there’s hardly any romance in the way Steve bites and licks his way into Danny’s mouth, passion underlying the pure desperation. He’s quick to cradle his lover’s face, carefully pushing the blonde down so he’s lying in the sand. Steve rolls on top of him, groaning appreciatively when Danny’s hands glue themselves to his tattooed shoulders. It doesn’t matter to either man that Steve is still wet from his swim, only the way their bodies feel when pressed together.  
  
One more kiss and Steve pulls back. He watches with hooded eyes as Danny pants beneath him. He sees his own love and lust reflected back at him but the soft gasps Danny’s making reminds Steve of everything he had been trying to forget. The wheezing sound Danny made when he struggled to breathe, it was all too familiar too soon and he can’t handle it. He shuts his eyes without thinking and buries his face in Danny’s neck in order to block out the unpleasant memories, willing them to subside. He’s beginning to think this incident will turn into yet another nightmare except this one won’t involve deserts and camouflage, but his partner, his best friend, his Danno.  
  
Danny clears his throat awkwardly, trying to keep himself from crying as he felt Steve begin to tremble in his arms. He feels so useless; he can only imagine how the no-nonsense SEAL felt when he thought his partner was going to die. Since he’s always been bad with words when it really matters, he settles for carding his fingers through Steve’s damp hair, humming softly to soothe his big goof.  
  
The sun has almost completely fallen below the horizon when Steve finally lifts his head from Danny’s shoulder. Not only has he let Danny see him weak but he also ruined the mood.  
  
The blonde snorts. “No you didn’t.”  
  
 _Great_ , Steve thinks, _I said that out loud_. Before he can add to his embarrassment Danny is kissing him again. This time the kisses are slow but no less passionate. Just as Steve gets into it, the detective stops.  
  
“Why do you think you’re being weak?” Danny asks gently. Steve of course refuses to answer. “Steven, you are a lot of things, but weak is not one of them.”  
  
He moves to pull away but Danny wraps his arms around his neck, refusing to let him go far. “I was just so fucking terrified when I saw you like that,” he admits. “I didn’t know what to do, how to help you and…”  
  
“You’re not used to feeling like that,” Danny finishes quietly.  
  
Steve nods. He should just get it all out in the open now. It might save himself some grief later though it’ll only add to his current embarrassment. “I’ve been trained to forego any and all emotions in the field because the mission comes first. But even after you were recovering in the hospital, I couldn’t help but feel angry, just so fucking angry at Chloe and Elliot, Mikhail, even the Fallons. I…I wanted to hit her. I wanted to _kill_ –all of them–just for making the mistake of hurting you…even if it was unintentional.”  
  
Steve waits for Danny to say something meaningful or perhaps contemptuous but the man only sighs. “Oh babe.”  
  
“What?” Steve demands. He spills his guts and that’s all _Danny Williams_ has to say about it?  
  
Danny actually chuckles. “I love you even if you are a possessive bastard sometimes. It’s okay to be angry Steve, even though I should be worried about your homicidal tendencies when someone you care about is involved. Still, this proves that you’re human with a fully functional range of emotions.”  
  
The SEAL stops breathing; it’s a bad habit of his that happens every time Danny says those three little words. His reaction is undeniably cheesy and cliché, not to mention embarrassing, but a good feeling nonetheless. He starts breathing again, easily this time, now that Danny knows everything. He knows about Steve’s possessive streak and actually seems okay with it. He knows about Steve’s desire to protect him even if it does linger on the angry and irrational side. Hell, he probably knows a lot more than he’s letting on but he doesn’t say anything because he loves Steve. Just like Steve loves Danny.  
  
Steve doesn’t bother addressing that last part, choosing to kiss those lips instead. He gets them back in the mood with little licks and nibbles around Danny’s ear, all the while silently guiding his hands down the detective’s firm chest. For once Danny isn’t wearing a tie, making Steve’s job of ripping open that ridiculous button down shirt easy. Danny grunts a protest but doesn’t stop his hands from rubbing up and down Steve’s naked arms, fanning the spark from earlier. He puts his ear over Danny’s rapidly beating heart and lets the sound wash over him like the soothing cascade of waves storming a beach. _Such a sweet sound_ , Steve thinks.  
  
“Hey you,” Danny says, poking Steve in the ribs. “As much as I’d love to continue, I am getting sand in some very uncomfortable places.”  
  
Steve chuckles but otherwise gets to his feet, offering Danny a hand before pulling the shorter man up with ease. His hands rest on Danny’s slim hips, guiding him away from the beach and slowly up the deck stairs towards the outdoor shower. They’re standing under it when Steve turns the knob. Cold water pours over them instantly and Danny lets out a little yelp of surprise as he struggles out of his wet shirt. Steve doesn’t make it easy by keeping his mouth glued to Danny’s exposed neck and shoulders.  
  
Eventually both sets of eyes go down to his rapidly soaking pants. Danny looks around wildly for any nosy neighbors while Steve takes the opportunity to unbuckle said pants. “Steven, no,” Danny says firmly. Or at least his voice would be firm if he wasn’t already melting under the heated look Steve was giving him. “What about the neighbors?”  
  
Steve shrugs, shoving the waterlogged slacks to the ground. “So what? They’re all at least 60 years old, not to mention I shower out here all the time.”  
  
Danny can only imagine all the women that watch Steve from their windows as he showers after his swim. Despite the humid morning air, steam probably rises from Steve’s hot body as he washes off the salt water. Even now, Steve’s board shorts cling desperately to his hips as water trails deliciously down that chest and over washboard abs. A surge of irrational jealousy spikes in Danny’s stomach. They may get to look but they can never touch because this body, Steve’s body, belongs to the one and only Detective Danny Williams.  
  
Steve grows concerned as he watches Danny’s brow furrow in thought. Whatever the man is thinking it can’t be good. He’s about to say something when Danny leaps forward to kiss him; heat and desire molding between their lips. He moans under the weight of it all, taking Danny’s tongue into his mouth and sucking for all he’s worth. Danny’s hands burrow themselves in his hair as he struggles out of his own trunks. They fall to the ground with a wet plop.  
  
They stand there, kissing and touching under the shower for an immeasurable amount of time, taking comfort in reacquainting their bodies. The water soon grows cold and Steve wonders if he and Danny really should be doing this so shortly after being discharged from the hospital. He reaches down to grab them both in hand, intending to get them off quickly but Danny stops him.  
  
“No,” he says breathlessly. “I want you inside me, but not out here.”  
  
Steve can only nod stupidly as Danny reaches behind him to turn off the water. He stands there for a moment unsure of what to do. Luckily Danny still has some cognitive thought left; he finds the spare towels a few feet away lying on a deck chair and begins to dry Steve off gently as if he were a child. Steve remains immobile, frozen in shock despite the heat coursing through his veins. This is what love feels like and he could’ve lost it. The realization is staggering and the need to do something, _anything_ to push those thoughts away builds in his gut. He wants to possess Danny; he wants to be buried in that tight heat, so deep that they become one. But he won’t, he _can’t_ because Danny just got out of the hospital and-  
  
“Steve, I’m not going to break.” Danny says sternly, reading his partner’s mind as always. He reaches for Steve’s giant palm, putting it over his chest where Danny’s heart beats plain as day. “See?”  
  
Steve’s resolve quickly crumbles. “Get inside,” he growls.  
  
Danny shivers, not because of the sudden breeze stirring, but from the pure lust dripping from Steve’s sensuous voice. He has heard that tone only once before and it was a very long and glorious night for them both. He’s quick to rush inside the house and Steve is right behind him.  
  
Steve slams the back door shut before latching himself onto Danny from behind, wrapping his long arms around him so he can feel his desire. Danny moans and starts leading them out of the kitchen and into the living room. The detective is trying to lead them upstairs and into the bedroom for good reason, but that’s not what Steve wants. No he wants Danny in a way he hasn’t had him before, he wants their reunion to be utterly primal.  
  
He uses his superior height to crowd Danny against a wall somewhere in the living room. Danny opens his mouth to protest, saying something about pushy SEALs and their disregard for proper etiquette before Steve swallows the words down. His lips are almost harsh and unforgiving as they move against Danny’s in a way they haven’t before. Their ritual has always been a shared and equal process but now Steve wants Danny to give so that he can take freely. If the way Danny is groaning and clutching his shoulders is any indication, Steve is pretty sure the detective doesn’t mind.  
  
He keeps kissing him until Danny is nearly gasping for air. He hasn’t been trained to hold his breath like Steve has so it’s only a matter of time before he pulls back.  
  
“Steve,” Danny murmurs softly. Steve rests their foreheads together in order to be closer. Danny notices. “Why do you have to be so damn tall? I’m going to get a crick in my neck if we don’t get horizontal.”  
  
Steve’s grin is wicked. There are other ways for them to be of the same height. Before Danny can object, he gets his hands under the shorter man’s thighs, pulling him up swiftly so those thighs now bracket Steve’s hips. He’s strong but leaning against the wall helps ease the strain of lifting a grown man.  
  
“What are you doing?” Danny squawks ineloquently. “Put me down right now!”  
  
Steve ignores him and puts his mouth to better use. He begins sucking a spot below Danny’s ear so that no shirt can cover the deep red mark. He doesn’t care if people see, he _wants_ them to see. He wants them to know who this man belongs too, even something as incorporeal as Death.  
  
“Steven,” Danny tries again. “We aren’t young bucks anymore; you’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
A snort is all he allows before Steve starts rolling his hips. Each thrust a hard counterpoint to the soft kisses he places across Danny’s broad shoulders.  
  
Danny groans as his hips begin to jerk against Steve’s instinctually. It’s been too long since they’ve done this and it feels too good. “Alright,” he capitulates, sounding heavily put upon. “But if either of us gets injured, I blame you.”  
  
Steve pulls away from Danny’s neck, wearing a smirk that defines victory. “When have you ever _not_ blamed me Danno?”  
  
“This is true but that is because-”  
  
The SEAL doesn’t let him finish. He slots their mouths together, unable to contain the possessive growl that slips out. He makes sure Danny is safe and steady with those short but strong legs wrapped around his waist before reaching out with a long arm. He fumbles around searching for the small side table that is usually there. He finally finds it, managing to open the drawer and lift the false bottom to reveal the little compartment where condoms and lube is stashed. His fingers naturally grip the bottle of slippery liquid, choosing to forego the condoms because Danny is the only person he’ll ever be this close to again.  
  
“Seriously?” Danny asks exasperatedly. “You have a secret spot in your living room that hides sex supplies? My daughter plays in here you know.”  
  
As much as Danny bitches about his readiness and organization, Steve knows the detective is all too glad that they don’t have to be separated even for a moment.  
  
Steve just grins. He lets Danny slowly slide to the floor, keeping the shorter man pinned to the wall, so he can pull the little table closer to them. _We’re going to need it_ , Steve thinks a little wickedly.  
  
Danny’s blue eyes widen almost comically as realization sets in. He opens his mouth but once again Steve effectively shuts him up. He feels Steve’s gigantic hand sliding down his side and over his hip until those fingers tuck nicely under Danny’s good knee. That hand pulls upward and they both groan as the motion leaves Danny exposed, vulnerable to anything Steve has planned. He should be worried or at the very least embarrassed, but he takes it all with stride, taking comfort in the fact that Steve needs him.  
  
Steve can’t help but let his eyes wander down Danny’s body. The shorter man is panting lightly, his chest expanding enough to touch Steve’s own. Those glistening red lips are parted, and the usually styled blonde hair is mussed. He looks perfectly edible and Steve can’t wait to eat the sounds that are bound to come from Danny’s mouth.  
  
He keeps Danny’s leg up with one hand while flicking open the lube and pouring the slick onto his fingers with the other. He trails his palm down Danny’s body until he reaches that intimate place. He slides two fingers in immediately, delighted by the sound that pours from Danny’s lips. He stretches and plays to his heart’s content–ignoring Danny’s protests saying he can take more–before adding an extra digit. He curls his fingers and has to bite back a sound of his own when Danny keens so prettily.  
  
“Steve,” Danny pants. “Please just-I’m ready. So fucking ready. Steve I need-”  
  
Steve surrenders. He kisses Danny silently promising the man anything and everything as he pulls his fingers out slowly, tugging his fingertips along the rim just to feel Danny shudder. He reaches out blindingly for the lube, managing to squirt some onto his palm and slicks himself up. His hand on his aching dick feels so good that he has to form a noose around the base to stave off orgasm. He _needs_ to be in Danny when he comes.  
  
Danny starts whimpering at Steve’s momentary distraction and touch. “Relax babe,” Steve soothes. “I’ve got you.”  
  
And with that Steve grabs Danny’s other leg and hauls the man up along the wall using brute strength and fierce determination.  
  
Danny immediately wraps his arms around tattooed shoulders and holds on tight as his breath hitches. He feels vulnerable with his legs spread so wantonly wide; he distantly fears that his panting is gearing towards pornographic. He opens his eyes–not even knowing he’d closed them–and stares down a little into Steve’s eyes. There is hardly any color left, just a thin ring of storm cloud grey as the lust ridden black makes Steve’s face appear much younger.  
  
He’s about to tell him so when Danny feels himself sliding downward, straight onto Steve’s cock which seems to have gotten bigger since the last time they had sex. He bites his lip through each inch of hardness that enters him breathtakingly slow.  
  
“You okay?” Steve asks quietly once he is fully seated.  
  
Danny makes a garbled noise, unable to reply because of how damn good it feels to be filled by his lover.  
  
A few moments pass with neither man speaking before Steve finally cracks under the pressure. “D-Danny, I…I need to…”  
  
Steve didn’t have to finish. Danny knew what Steve craved, hell, what the man needed. He kisses those lips softly, giving permission the only way he knows how.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Steve is thrusting in and out, but his earlier swim proves nearly fatal as his arms quickly grow tired. He shifts his stance and maneuvers Danny’s foot to rest on the side table while he lets the other leg fall nearly to the floor. The blonde is split open wide, forced on his tip toes while being subjected to the blunt force of Steve’s dick as it pounds into him with such ferocity.  
  
“F-fuck, you’re s-so tight,” Steve grits out between clenched teeth. It’s such a good feeling to be back between Danny’s legs, surrounded by such warmth.  
  
Danny groans obscenely loud as his prostate is hammered like a loose nail in the floorboard. The stimulation is almost too much as Steve bites down hard on a particular spot on his neck that has always been sensitive. He’s gasping for breath now as he clings desperately to Steve’s shoulders. The fast pace is brutal and he ponders for a moment whether giving Steve free rein was such a good idea. _No, it was a brilliant idea_ , he thinks, _even if I am walking a little funny tomorrow it’ll be worth it_. The near violence of their love-making is just that: feeling so desperate to be with the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. So if Steve needs to put his anger as well as his love into sex then Danny can handle anything the man throws at him. He conveys as such by kissing the daylights out of Steve who moans into his mouth so beautifully that Danny thinks his heart will burst.  
  
“God, Danny I…” Steve is so quiet that Danny clings a little tighter, encouraging him to continue. “I love you so fucking much.”  
  
His heartfelt declaration is panted in Danny’s ear and finally the detective can’t stand it anymore. His toes curl and his back bows even further away from the wall as his inner muscles clench down on Steve’s dick. He draws in a shaky breath and comes without a hand anywhere near his own shaft, moaning on the exhale. The creamy white fluid mixes with their sweat creating a makeshift slip-and-slide between their stomachs.  
  
Steve growls as his efforts to keep thrusting grow weak as Danny’s body tries to capture him in a vice like grip. He manages to plunge upward a few more times but concedes defeat after his lover begins to mouth encouragingly at his jaw, purring all the same. His dick erupts inside Danny like a volcano and shoots load after load of his love into the pliant body between his and the wall.  
  
Danny shudders as his body just accepts everything Steve has to offer. He’s all too willing to keep Steve inside forever and he desperately attempts to do so despite the overstimulation to himself and Steve. They both groan as his achy body milks Steve’s dick dry before it finally slips free reluctantly.  
  
Steve smiles a little when Danny makes a sound disturbingly close to a whimper as he pulls away. They break apart wetly and he scrunches his nose at the sound. The uncleanliness after sex used to bother him but now, seeing Danny so thoroughly debauched is utterly breathtaking. He kisses the shorter man while rubbing at his leg which must be cramped from all the activity. Their tongues slide slowly together no longer desperate but content to just breathe the other’s air.  
  
“I love you too by the way,” Danny whispers against Steve’s swollen lips.  
  
Steve nods but otherwise remains silent. They don’t speak for a while but when he finally does it’s to ask, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
  
The detective snorts; such a beautiful sound to Steve’s ears. “As if you could hurt me McGarrett; I barely felt you at all. I’m beginning to wonder if you were even trying.”  
  
He fails to close his mouth as he gapes down at his partner in every sense of the word. He knows he came close to breaking Danny to pieces but the man was actually giving him shit. _Typical Danny_ , he thinks affectionately. “Well then,” he purrs in Danny’s ear, knowing how much the blonde likes it. “I guess I’ll have to try a little harder.”  
  
Steve punctuates his words by sliding his fingers down Danny’s back, over the swell of his ass and between his cheeks where Steve’s come is leaking out of his entrance and dripping down his thighs. He rubs the pad of his index finger there and can’t suppress a delighted shiver when Danny responds with a loud mewl.  
  
“You’re an animal,” Danny sounds disparaging but he’s excited by Steve’s playful threat. An angry possessive SEAL is a bit of a turn on, not that he’d mention that to this big goof. “But I’m _up_ for it if you are.”  
  
They laugh at the irony seeing as how they are nearing erect again.  
  
“Oh I’m sure it won’t be too _hard_.” Steve replies with a sly wink.  
  
Danny groans around a laugh. “Alright no more bad puns just make love to me again you crazy SEAL.”  
  
Steve complies with a gentle kiss and with each round of love-making he manages to release all his anger and frustration into Danny who then turns the negative emotions into positive ones. By dawn they’ve spent any and all energy they may have had; the visions of a poisoned Danny long since replaced with memories of their glorious reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else think it's a bitch to post without the simplicity of copy-and-paste from Word? Anyways, the title of the story "Hele" means "to go, to come" in Hawaiian (I think; if not, then the website lied to me). This refers to Danny and how the sarin caused him to go but eventually return to Steve's arms. It also relates to Steve in the sense how he goes into a dark place during the incident but comes back to himself. This started out emotional but ended up oozing with porn. Le sigh. I hope you all enjoyed what became of my blood, sweat, and tears.


End file.
